


All Because of Fucking Bryan Stars

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: AU, Anti-Bryan Stars, Bisexual! Johnnie, Bryan Stars in an unpleasant human being, Drinking, Fluff, Gay! Kyle, Kyle had a crush on Johnnie, M/M, Pining, Questioning! Alex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: Bryan knew Kyle was into Johnnie from the very beginning. He used that knowledge to manipulate the tall blonde teen into doing what Bryan wanted all the time. Kyle had no choice. He  wasn't ready to come out and he didn't want Johnnie to stop hanging out with him because of a crush.Meanwhile, Johnnie and Alex were pressured into their relationship, and they're starting to realize that maybe they are just going through the motions, doing what feels normal because they did so for so long that its just instinct now.Now that they've all escaped Bryan, things could easily change, and they just might.





	1. The End Of an Era

Johnnie had clicked on the video just for the fuck of it. It was one of the MDE posts him and Alex did together, some cutesy couple crap. As he watched him and his girlfriend, memories of what happened behind the scenes in this video came back to him.

"Johnnie, you need to sit closer to her."

"You guys need to kiss more."

"Play with her hair."

These and many other instructions on how to behave more like a couple had come from Bryan any time they paused filming. In fact, Bryan had been the one to introduce Alex to Johnnie and he was also the one to tell them to go public with their relationship.

It was almost as if-

"What are you watching?" Alex asked, walking up and somewhat side-hugging him.

"One of our old videos, do you remember this day?" He asked, motioning to the screen. Alex peeked over his shoulder, then nodded. 

"Yeah...I remember how awkward and uncomfortable we both were..." Alex said thoughtfully. "And Bryan telling us how to be more 'couplely' and whatever..." 

"He sure did that a lot, didn't he?" The dark haired male remarked. Alex glanced at him, nodding after a moment as she played with her hair. "He even made us make the relationship public before we were ready."

Nodding again, Alex ran a hand through her hair. Subconsciously, she'd put an inch or so of space between her and Johnnie. "I remember...god, he sure fucked around a lot with us... all that stuff he would say...."

Johnnie could tell Alex was starting to think of the same questions he had.

"How...much of our relationship was because of Bryan anyway...?" Alex asked after a moment. Johnnie looked up with a confused expression, which then turned thoughtful. 

"Well...we're not uncomfortable kissing anymore..." Johnnie remarked. 

"Yeah, but do we feel anything behind it, though?" His girlfriend replied. Thinking about that, Johnnie pressed his lips to hers.

And that's all it was. No fireworks. No butterflies. Just, a kiss. 

As Alex looked to him expectantly, Johnnie shrugged. After a moment, Alex shrugged back.

"Nope, guess not," Johnnie said.

They both pulled away and stared at each other, unsure what to do with what they'd realized just yet.


	2. "You don't seem upset?" "That's cause I'm not."

"So that's it then? You guys are both single?" Shannon asked, staring at Alex somewhat in surprise. She'd always just kind of seen Johnnie and Alex as being together. Then again, that was likely Bryan's fault she thought that way. Part of her was glad Bryan never got to her and Tyler before their recent break up.

"Yep, it didn't make sense to stay together if there was nothing there," Alex said with a light shrug. Shannon nodded, looking away from Alex and back at the ceiling. They'd been laying in Shannon's bed for the last few hours just talking. Shannon had a lot she wanted to talk about, due to her and Tyler's recent drama, and Alex always had been a good listener.

For a moment, there was silence.

"So...maybe we could go wander some bars later?" Shannon asked after a moment. Alex glanced over, seemed to think for a moment, then grinned. 

"Sure, could be a lot of fun," the younger girl finally replied. Shannon grinned, hopping up from the bed and offering a hand to Alex. 

"Come on then, we need to pick out some totally cute outfits," She said in a mock girly voice. Alex giggled, following Shannon over to the closet. She'd missed hanging out with her best friend, and they hadn't had time to get together much post-MDE.

<<...>>

"So... me and Alex broke up."

The words made Kyle freeze mid-step. Johnnie had arrived in his home town a few days before and the two were walking the same path Kyle often did around his neighborhood. After processing, Kyle quickened his pace to catch back up to the other male, studying his face before speaking.

"You don't seem upset?" He half stated, half questioned.

Johnnie glanced to him, a smile pulling at his lips. "That's cause I'm not. Why would I be upset over the end of a relationship that wasn't even real to begin with?"

Kyle didn't have an answer.

The two walked in silence until they reached Kyle's house, but instead of going inside, they just sat on the lawn. 

"Y'know what does suck..." Johnnie started.

"What?" Kyle asked, looking over at the dark haired boy.

"I can't help but wonder how many other relationships I missed because I thought me and Alex belonged together..." Johnnie said. At this, Kyle's eyes widened. A million thoughts raced through his head. Why was Johnnie bringing this up now? Why to him? Did he know about Kyle's feelings for him?

No. No, there's no way he'd come to that conclusion, Kyle mentally scolded himself. No one knows about that, you're fine.

Then another thought came to him: what if Johnnie could have feelings for him too?


	3. "I didn't catch feelings, they fell on me and fucking crushed me."

Johnnie was already asleep when Kyle slipped out onto the roof beside his bedroom window, pulling his cell from his pocket. He needed to talk to someone other than Johnnie. Not just someone, but specifically the girl who was like an older sister to him for the longest time.

Shannon picked up on the second ring. 

"Hey Kyle, what's up...?" She sounded happier than the last time they talked at least. 

"Is Alex with you?" He asked, subconsciously playing with his bangs.

"She's making popcorn, so I've got a few minutes, why...?"

"Remember that thing I told you about a while ago...?" Kyle asked softly. "About...y'know..."

"You catching feelings?" Shannon replied. She was one of the few people who'd known about Kyle's sexuality and his feelings for Johnnie, because she was very good at keeping secrets when she really needed to. Tyler and Diego were the other two that knew, they also knew better than to tell anyone. If they ever did, Shannon had promised to actually murder them.

At that, Kyle laughed. 

"I didn't catch feelings," he said. "They fucking fell on me and crushed me. Like made me a Kyle David Hall pancake!"

There was a pause in conversation as Shannon tried to muffle her laughter. Kyle smiled at that. He was glad that he could cheer her up that way.

Once she caught her breath, Shannon asked: "That bad, huh?"

"Worse," Kyle groaned softly, careful not to wake Johnnie, who stirred slightly from his place sprawled on one of Kyle's bunk beds. "He was telling me today that the whole thing sucked because he could have missed so many relationships with other people because he thought he was just supposed to be with her..."

"Other people like you, maybe...?" Shannon questioned in reply, tone slightly teasing.

"I don't knowwwww," Kyle whined. "Fuck...Shannon, what am I going to do?"

"Hell if I know, Kyle," Shannon replied, a smile in her tone. "Oh, Alex says hi."

"I say hi back," Kyle replied, sighing to himself. "I'll let you go so you two can enjoy your popcorn. I'm going to try and get some sleep..." 

"Good luck with that, me and Alex are going to enjoy the last of our buzz watching comedies on Netflix," Shannon replied. After that, the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kyle sat for a moment on the roof, looking off at the stars.

"What am I going to do...?" He asked the empty night.

"About what?"


	4. Think Fast

"For my newest video," Kyle blurted out, staring at Johnnie who'd poked his head through the window. The male's raven locks stuck up in several different directions, restyled from his brief sleep.

"Oh," Johnnie replied, though, for a moment, he seemed almost dissatisfied. Kyle nodded some, looking down at his hands.

Part of him was screaming because that was his chance.

Part of him knew, even if the Johlex situation had been just a machination of Bryan Stars' manipulation, it was still way too close to the original break-up to be making confessions about his feelings. Still, another part of him was internally screaming because he didn't just come out with it now and get it over with.

"Well what ideas do you have?" Johnnie asked.

"What?"

"For the video, what ideas do you have?"

"Oh, just general stuff," Kyle shrugged lightly. "Maybe another dialogue-less video where I'm just followed through a daily routine. The fans really loved that, oddly enough," He said, looking to Johnnie, who was looking off in thought.

"...you think we could do another collab?" Johnnie suggested. Kyle glanced over, smiling after a moment. There was a nervousness to Johnnie's tone that made him feel tingly for a moment. Grinning, he offered a hand to his best friend to help him come sit out on the roof.

"I'd love that."


	5. Pocky Game Virgin

"So Johnnie, have you ever played the pocky game before?" Kyle asked, glancing from his camera to the other boy. This is more for an explanation to the fans, as Johnnie was the one who suggested the pocky game when they were talking last night. They'd spent until about four a.m just sitting on the roof, watching the sky and trading ideas for the collab video. A night Kyle wasn't likely to forget soon.

"I have," Johnnie grinned. "Have you?"

"Nope, I guess you could say I'm a 'pocky game virgin'," Kyle said. Johnnie laughed at this, which made Kyle grin. 

"Guess I'm gonna deflower you then," Johnnie smirked. Kyle grinned but his face was on fire. He wondered momentarily if him blushing would show up on camera. Probably not, but if it did, the fans would lose their shit.

Clearing his throat, Kyle pulled out the boxes of chocolate pocky and he and Johnnie took turns explaining the rules of the game. When they were done, Johnnie pulled a pocky stick out. 

"You ready?" He asked with a grin. Kyle grinned back, though he could feel his pulse quickening.

"Absolutely."

They broke five pocky sticks, Kyle ending up eating most of them. But on the sixth stick, things took an unexpected term.

It was like living that moment in Lady and the Tramp when they get to the end of the spaghetti. Their lips touched, each giving each other a look of shock. And then Johnnie's tongue joined the pocky in Kyle's mouth.

This lead to a make out session Kyle would have to edit out later. He loved giving the fans something to squeal over, but a full on sloppy make out when Johnnie and Alex hadn't gone public with their break up yet might be a little much.


	6. A Lot of Coming Outs All At Once

Alex texted both Johnnie and Kyle somewhere in the middle of their third make-out session, which was now off camera. It was a simple, one line text, that made Kyle chuckle a little when Johnnie read it out loud.

"Alex says 'I discovered that I like girls, a lot."

"Oh really?" Kyle said, quirking an eyebrow. "So Bryan just kinda closeted everyone, huh...?"

"I guess so," Johnnie said. His shirt was hanging off of the desk lamp, Kyle noticed. Kyle's own shirt managed to get kicked underneath the bed. "I wonder who she figured that out with...?"

Kyle bit his lip. Shannon was bi, but that wasn't his information to share. 

Speaking of sharing information.

"Can I tell her we kissed?" Johnnie asked. "I mean, I know we haven't really talked about what this is yet, but..."

Kyle couldn't help but grin at the shyness in Johnnie's voice. It was almost the same nervous tone that had overtaken Johnnie's voice the night before when he asked about them collabing.

"Yeah, go ahead."

As Johnnie typed, Kyle spoke again.

"I guess we do kinda have to talk about it, don't we?"

Johnnie looked up, his eyes filled with amusement. Smiling, he said: "Well, I mean, we could just say 'Kohnnie is real' and leave it at that..."

"To who?"

"Everyone?"

Kyle thought about this for a moment. This was the day he'd been waiting for. And even with the nervous excitement churning in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't be happier about this moment.

"Fuck it, why not?"


End file.
